Weights are commonly used in resistance training exercise programs. There are predominantly two types of weights, those incorporated into a machine that controls or limits the user's movements in order to prevent injury and allow the resistance to be applied to a specific muscle group, and weights that are not connected to a machine and thus can be moved freely (Free Weights). This invention is predominantly applicable to free weights. There are various types of free weights available to those that are exercising. Some of these are comprised of various lengths of bar to which weights may be added at each end to achieve the amount of weight desired by a user. These weights are commonly configured with a longer length of bar that a user can grip with both hands in order to perform exercises with both arms. Other types of weights are non-adjustable. A type of non-adjustable weight is commonly called a “dumbbell.” Dumbbells are frequently configured with a shorter bar length and lower weight such that a user could grip the dumbbell in one hand. Typical dumbbell weight designs are configured as a fixed size or weight and therefore a disadvantage of dumbbells is that, as a user progresses through their exercise program, the user may find that the dumbbells available to them are not sufficiently heavy to meet the user's increasing weight requirements. Prior to this invention, a user was forced to either be satisfied with a lower weight or purchase new and heavier weights. What is needed is a device for combining the weight of multiple dumbbells in order to allow a user to achieve a greater amount of weight without having to purchase additional weights.
In an embodiment of the invention, a device may comprise a pair of slots into which a first and second weight may be positioned. Such slots may permit a user to insert a first dumbbell and a second dumbbell into the device. Once the first and second dumbbells are inserted into the slots, a user may grip the handle of one of the dumbbells and lift the combined dumbbells using the invention to link the dumbbells together. The invention causes the first dumbbell to lift the device and the second dumbbell, thus increasing the weight lifted by a user. Embodiments of the invention may be formed from a single pieced of steel or other rigid material or may be formed by the combination of a plurality of pieces that may be fastened together to form a device with slots to hold a first and second dumbbell. In certain embodiments of the invention, openings may be formed in the device to allow a user to secure one of the dumbbells used to prevent that dumbbell from moving in the device and injuring the user.
Further features and advantages of the devices and systems disclosed herein, as well as the structure and operation of various aspects of the present disclosure, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying figures.